The Secret Revealed
by GnnyPotter4
Summary: Hermione and Ginny have a secret that no one knows about (no one really even knows they have a secret). They say they are going to the library! but Harry and Ron know something just isn't quiet right about that and are about to find out what!!
1. The Begining

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Harry Potter books…they aren't mine!! Some parts of this fanfic were ideas from my friend bluestrawberry4 …..i think… 

This is my first attempt at writing so tell me if u like it or not!!

                                                            **The Secret Revealed******

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          It was two weeks till Christmas, Hermione remembered. She was walking down the hall back toward Gryffindor Common Room from the library. It had only been two years, she thought, since she and Ginny had discovered the Ballet Classroom, and that they both have taken ballet classes for most of their lives. This was Hermione's deepest darkest secret; she absolutely loved ballet. She loved to dance but was afraid of what people would think when they heard that the bookish Hermione took ballet; Malfoy would have a field day with it. Even Ron and Harry didn't know, neither did they know that since 5th year half the time when she told them that she was off to the library she was actually off to the Classroom. Hermione reached the portrait hole and entered into the common room. She scanned the room and saw Ron and Harry sitting in two chairs struggling through the potions essay and Ginny reading a book on the couch. Hermione made her way over to Ginny.

"Hey Ginny!" Hermione said quietly.

"Oh, hey Hermione! You ready?" Ginny whispered.

"Yup, lets get our stuff and sneak out" 

"Ok"

The girls ran up to their rooms and gathered their things.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry and Ron sat down on the two chairs to finish their dreaded potions essay Snape had given them. Ginny was the only other person in the room and she was reading on the couch. They had been working for about 20 minutes when the portrait hole opened and Hermione walked in. Harry watched out of the corner of his eye as she scanned the whole room and walked over to Ginny and the two talked for a minute then they both ran up the stairs. Harry turned to look at Ron. This had been going on for a while now, but they were just starting to notice it, and neither knew why. Ron was about to say something when Ginny came down the stairs with a bag over her shoulder.

"Hey guys! Did Hermione come down yet?"

"No, where are _you_ two going so suddenly?" Ron questioned.

Ginny froze and just looked at him. Hermione bounded down the stairs and grabbed Ginny by the arm and as they both ran out of the room Hermione yelled,

"We're going to the library, Bye!"

When the portrait hole shut Harry turned to look at Ron and found him staring back.

"What do you think they're up too?" Ron asked bewildered

"I don't know, but knowing Hermione, she probably found a new book in the library that she had skipped over the first time."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

pllllleeeeeaaaaassssseee read and review! This is my first attempt at a fanfic and I would like to know what ya'll think bout it! More to come in the next chapters!!


	2. Starting to Notice things

Disclaimer: the same as last time, don't own any of the characters, and some of the ideas came from, blue-strawberry52 I think. Hehehe!                                   

Thanx to _those _that _REVEIWED_!!!!

Dana Dancer: I'm soooo glad that u like my story!!

blue-strawberry52: hehehe! Thanx 'Mione!! 

Chapter 2 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The portrait hole shut and Hermione let go of Ginny's arm, and turned to look at her. 

"What happened?" she asked worried.

"I think they think we're up to something," Ginny answered grimly, "I know Ron's probably on to something and if he is so is Harry." 

"Well what happened?" They started walking to the Classroom.

"I walked down the stair and asked, and-I-quote, 'Hey guys, did Hermione come down yet?' then Ron looked at me and said 'No, where are _you_ two going?' and I froze then you came down the stairs and well you know the rest."

"Oh.... Hopefully they don't get too suspicious."

They had made it to the Classroom now and entered it and went to go change in the dressing room. When they came out Hermione had on a royal blue leotard, pink tights, and a pair of red shorts. Ginny had on a green leotard, pink tights, and blue very short shorts.

"Hey, where did you get that ballet hair net?" Hermione asked

"Oh, this?" Ginny pointed to her black knit hair net covering the outside of her bun.

"Yeah"

"I got it from Ron one Christmas, when I was about 5."

"It's really cute!"

"Thank ya!"

"Any time Ginny dear, any time."

They stretched and then practiced the complicated piece they had made up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~

                                                Later

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~

Hermione and Ginny were breathing very hard when they checked the clock to find out it was almost dinnertime. They had pushed themselves twice as hard as normal and were about to collapse.

"You know what, I think your getting better Ginny, instead of falling on your first pirouette, you fall on the second!!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh, thanx alot" Ginny said with a little more then a hint of sarcasm

"So, lets go eat!"

"I'm starving!!"

The girls changed back into their robes, threw their bags over their shoulders, and then raced to the Great Hall. They burst into the hall then ran over to Ron and Harry and threw themselves into the two empty seats so the seating went Ron, Harry, Ginny, Ginny and Hermione's bags, and Hermione.

"Beat you!" Hermione yelled, for some reason she was extremely hyper.

"No, I beat you!" Ginny stated just as loud

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"  
"Yes!"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP!!" 

Both girls turned to Harry.

Ginny smiled sweetly and said, "Make me."

"Yeah make us," Hermione agreed

Harry turned to Ron, they both grinned and Ron moved over to Hermione, and Harry leaned over and tickled Ginny while Ron tickled Hermione.

"Are we doing a good enough job?" Harry asked smiling.

"YYYYEEEESSSS!!"

Ginny fell backwards laughing and knocked her bag and Hermione's over and all the contents fell on the floor. Harry and Ron stopped tickling in shock. Hermione and Ginny were on the floor in a second, all laughter gone, trying to shove it all back in their bags. Apparently the boys were too stunned to reach down and grab something. Hermione and Ginny crammed their things in their bags and got up.

"We're not that hungry, we're going to bed, Bye!!" 

This time Ginny dragged Hermione out of the hall.

"Harry I don't think they were in the library this time."

"I don't either. Next time lets follow them and figure out what in the world they're doing." Harry suggested

"Yeah, come on lets go to bed, too."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next few days the girls gave no hints on where they had gone which gave Harry and Ron more time to think about things.

"So lets go over the facts," Harry said to Ron sitting across from him on their beds.

"Ok" 

"Eating habits?" Harry questioned

"Normal, and decreased." Ron answered readily

"What! Who's decreased?!?!?!?!!!!!!"

"Ugh, Ginny. Not eating much meat anymore."

"Oh, to bad" 

"Next" 

"Random acts of weirdness?"

"Definitely, and yes"

"Wait how did Hermione get a definitely?" 

"Last night, she just turned around and started yelling at me." Ron said confused 

"Oh, sorry"

"Yeah. Not your fault, better not be your fault!"

"Right um… Symptoms?"

"Nervousness and yelling for no good reason, and then laughing at things that aren't funny and dropping various things."

"Very weird indeed."

"Agreed"

"Ok, Anything to give clues about what they're doing?" Harry asked

"Running off and yelling about going to the library and then they dropped their bags and stuff that has absolutely nothing to do with the library falls out." Ron reeled off

"Right, did you get a good look at some of that _stuff_?"

"Um… No"

"Well, I saw one thing and I managed to grab it and they didn't ever notice!"

"Why didn't you say this before?!"

"Because I had forgotten!!" 

Harry lay on his stomach and stuck his head under his bed, "I know its here somewhere…" he told Ron.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Well that's just great…"

"I FOUND IT!!"

Harry pulled up a black knit circle like thing. Ron stared wide-eyed at it.

"I recognize that from somewhere!" Ron shouted, "I've seen that before!"

"Well, Where have you seen it, and what is it? Think Ron!"

"Long time ago…wait I've almost got it…wait…AH HA!! Yes!"

"Well when?"

"I was about 7, and my mom and I went shopping for Christmas presents for the family…but I walked away to look at brooms…I think…then mom came up and said something along the lines of 'Don't you care what you get Ginny, Ron Weasley? How's this I found?' She was holding one of those," he nodded towards the knit cover, "Of course I said yes and went back to thinking 'bout the broom…it was a good broom..."

"Well, don't you know what it's used for?" Harry asked laughing silently.

"No"

"Oh...Are you sure?"

"Wait! I know what it is!" Ron practically screamed incredibly proud of himself, "It's a hair thing that goes over your bun!!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~

Well that's another chapter…I REALLY LOVE REIVEWS *hint hint*. Please tell me if u like it or if it needs improving!  


	3. Perfectly Sewed, Perfectly Pink

Disclaimer: the same as last time, don't own any of the characters, and some of the ideas came from, blue-strawberry52 I think. Hehehe! (She gave permission too!)

  


Ok ya'll! FINALLY I know...it took ALONG time to get this on paper and im REALLY SORRY!! But I finally got my grove back!! LOL! Ok well here u go!! PLEASE ENJOY AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT U THINK!!! I might just stop writing or something......oh well no one cares (well maybe Maddie might!) So ENJOY!

  


Last of Chapter 2

  


^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

  
  


"Wait! I know what it is!" Ron practically screamed incredibly proud of himself, "It's a hair thing that goes over your bun!!!!"

  
  


^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^^**^^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

  
  


Chapter 3! Perfectly Sewed and Perfectly Pink!

  
  


Harry stared at Ron blankly, "And how is that going to help us...?"

  


"Well we know one of the things that was in the bags." Ron pointed out.

  


"Yeah, come on, we'll figure this out later. Next time they leave we're following them!" Harry declared determinedly finger pointed to the sky in a triumphant way.

  


"Ok, but CAN WE PLEASE GO TO LUNCH NOW??!?!?!??" Ron begged.

  


Harry looked at him for a moment his finger slowly dropping back toward his side. "What time is it?" he asked very concerned and then started muttering, "My stupid god blessed watch wont work any more because of that stupid gosh darn-it 2ndtask....maybe I'll buy another one or som-"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW! But IT'S LUNCH TIME!! Trust me I know these things! Can we go now?!!?" Ron wined.

  
  


"Well duh! Come on!" They jumped of the bed and ran to lunch.

  
  


^*^*Next Day^*^*^*^^*^**^^*^**^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*

  
  


It had been a week and Ginny and Hermione had not practiced since their stuff had spilled all over the Great Hall.  
  
"We need to practice Hermione!" Ginny pleaded.

  


It was in the morning and after waiting in the Common Room for Harry and Ron for 20 minutes they decided to go ahead to breakfast without them. Ginny and Hermione were currently walking down the corridors.

  


"I know Ginny, we do need it... I guess we _could _do it tonight..." Hermione reluctantly suggested.

  


"YAY!"  
  
The girls walked into the Great Hall considerably happier than before. They sat down and put food on their plates.  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny's plate and noticing some very yummy foods missing, she decided to point it out, "Um.....Ginny, you forgot to get your favorite food...mainly bacon and eggs!!!!" 

  


"Remember, I'm not eating much meat anymore... I'm cutting back..."  
  
"Ah. right. I remember." Just as Hermione started eating the doors opened and Harry and Ron came in and sat next to them.

  


Harry started, "3,2,1" They both started to sing.

  


"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes! FOR THE SECOND TIME!" 

  


While they sang Hermione and Ginny looked at each other. Ginny raised one eyebrow and Hermione shrugged. When the boys eventually got through to the 10thtime through Hermione through her fork down in frustration.

  
  


"OK!! WHAT DO YOU TWO WANT??!! I KNOW YOU WANT SOMETHING!"

  
  


Harry and Ron grinned at each other. Their plan worked! That morning they decided if they annoyed Hermione enough then she would tell them what she was doing in the "_library_." Harry opened his mouth but Dumbledore stood up and their attention went to the teachers table.

  
  


"Attention Everyone!!! The teachers and I have gotten together and decided to host a Schwing Ding Talent Contest!"

  
  


Whispers spun around the hall. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny shared one quick glance before looking back at Dumbledore.

  
  


"The rules are as follows; no more than five people may enter as a group, and all music must be played and sung by the contestants. There will be 3 categories: singing, dancing, and instrumentals. We Will have different houses preforming each day starting with Hufflepuff then Slytherin then Ravenclaw and last but not least Gryffindorr. Each of the houses winners of the 3 categories will compete on the final day to have the Hogwarts winners. That is all." Dumbledore sat down to finish eating. 

  
  


Excited talking started again but Hermione and Ginny were not part of it, instead they were staring at their plates thinking.

  
  


^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^**^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^**^*

  
  


The rest of the day past by in a flash and soon enough dinner was over and everyone retired to their Houses.

  
  


^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^

  
  


"I don' t think we should do it."

  
  


Hermione and Ginny were sitting in a corner of the Common Room which was so busy no one would hear them anyway. It was between that or a room full of ditzes. Both Ginny and Hermione chose the Common Room with no questions asked. They were debating to enter or not to enter in the talent contest. 

  
  


"Aaaawwww, why not?!?" Ginny asked rather annoyed. _'What was the point keeping it from everyone!?!,' _she thought.

  
  


Hermione looked flustered, "Because people would make fun of us!!"

  
  


Ginny opened her mouth to object but Hermione hurriedly went on.

  
  


"People like Malfoy."

  
  


Ginny sighed looking defeated, "I guess your right again." There was silence for a minute and then she said, "Lets make a hand shake so we wont forget!!" Her eyes were twinkling with excitement.

  
  


"Oh, I don't think we'll forget," Hermione murmured under her breath.

  
  


"What was that?"

  
  


"Oh, nothing..."

  
  


"Ok, but Please PLEASE can we do a handshake??!?!?!?!??!?!?!" Ginny begged.

  
  


Hermione look at her like she was crazy, but had to sigh, "Fine."

  
  


"YAY!!!" Ginny yelled as she bounced in place.

  
  


Everyone stopped and stared at them. Hermione sent Ginny a death glare. Ginny in turn put on her innocent smile, "heh heh."

  
  


"Lets go." Hermione whispered, "And no handshake." and she ran upstairs with Ginny close behind.

  
  


^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*

  
  


Harry and Ron were playing chess in front of the fire, Ron beating poor Harry to a crisp. From this spot they could look through the chairs and couches and under tables to see Hermione and Ginny talking in a corner. 

  
  


Harry looked at Ron. "You think they'll go somewhere tonight?"

  
  


"YAY!!!" There was total silence as everyone including Ron and Harry stared at Ginny. They watched Hermione glare at Ginny and Ginny trying to look innocent. At this point everyone went back to what they were doing before: everyone but Ron and Harry. They saw Hermione and Ginny running up to their dorms. Ron looked at Harry.

  
  


"Time?"

  
  


"Oh, about 8:30ish" Harry said roughly estimating the time.

  
  


"No you dim-wit! Time to follow them!" Ron said as he reached over and gave his friend a light slap on the head. Suddenly, it clicked in Harry's brain.

  
  


"OH!! That time! Sorry! Yeah! I'll get the cloak!" and with that, he ran up the stairs.

  


Once up stairs, Harry ran to his bad and through open his trunk. He dug around the bottom and pulled out his dad's old invisibility cloak. Half way down the stairs Hermione and Ginny ran out of the open stairway opposite him and out of the portrait hole. Ron stood up and meet Harry at the end of the stairs. Once out of view, they put on the cloak and walked out of the portrait hole.

  


Harry looked down the corridor one way while Ron looked the other.

  


"Which way did they go?"

  


Ron shrugged then pointed to the right and said, "this way looks as good as any...."

  


They set off and to their amazement as they turned a corner they saw Hermione and Ginny just going around a different one.

  


Harry and Ron followed the hurrying girls down the corridor under the cover of the invisibility cloak. Hermione and Ginny stopped just in front of a door along the corridor. The door was labeled 'The Ballet Classroom'. The boys shrank into the shadow of a near by statue forgetting they were invisible. Hermione and Ginny scanned the corridor before opening the door to a big room and rushed in to swing the door shut behind them. Ron grabbed Harry's arm and ran to the door arriving just in time to keep it from closing the whole way, but to late to be able to quietly slip through. In fact it was just enough room to let them look in. And look they did. The room was about twice the size of the Common Room and the wall with the door on it was one HUGE mirrored wall with a free standing barr in front of it. On this corner was a stereo system. To the left of this mirrored wall was just a plain wall with barrs attached to it. The back wall had 3 windows with shades on them and also had barrs on it. The last wall had a door in the back that lead to somewhere neither Ron nor Harry could see. 

  


Ron turned to look at Harry and whispered, "What should we do now?"

  


"I dunno."

  


They turned to look in the crack of the door. Hermione had disappeared.

  


"Where's Hermione?" Ron whispered again.

  


"Beats me." Harry was staring intently into the room.

  


"Well your just a pocket full of answers aren't you." Muttered Ron.

  


They were peeping through the crack watching Ginny as she walked to the corner of the room and set down her bag nest to the stereo system and dug through it. Finding what she wanted Ginny put it down on the stereo, grabbed her bag and walked into the attached room on the far side of the room. 

  


For a second the room was empty. Harry quickly opened the door and shoved Ron and himself through it before shutting it once again.

  


He turned and whispered to Ron, "Stay under the cloak."

  


Before Ron could answer Hermione came walking in the room. She had obviously come out of a changing room as she was wearing something totally different then before. Now she was wearing a royal blue leotard and pink tights and was trying to put on her ballet shoes but do to lack of balance at the moment had to hop around a little bit. She slid something Harry couldn't identify across the floor where it skidded to a halt by the mirror. Her hair was in a ponytail and for once she had no whisps around her face. She sat down and started stretching.

  


Harry turned and met Ron's gaze. He was sure his mouth must have matched the wideness of Ron's. Ron was about to say something but then Ginny walked in. She had on an emerald green leotard and pink tights but she already had her ballet shoes on and Harry could see she had something slung over her shoulders. And to Harry, she looked beautiful.

  


"Hey Hermione, have you seen my black bun cover? I seem to have lost it somewhere..." Ginny asked making her way over to where Hermione had thrown her bag in a very un-Hermione-ish fashion .

  


Hermione looked at Ginny, "Nope, I haven't seen it anywhere...Don't worry your hair looks good with out it!" she assured Ginny.

  


Ginny deposited her things, and as she answered Hermione with an, "You think so?" Harry saw what Hermione and Ginny had put down. 

  
  


Perfectly Sewed, and Perfectly Pink, Pointe Shoes. 

  
  


^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!!! I know it took a long time but I had MANY projects and graduation and I could go on till the Earth got tired and killed me.....but I wont. I would LOVE to know the SOMEONE is actually reading these......

Next chapter has LOTS of stuff in it!!!


	4. Dance and Sing

Hey y'all. Gosh this is late..im very sorry. Sniff. Ok here's the good stuff...lol. PLEASE review even if I was a VERY VERY VERY bad girl...enjoy! I wrote a long one..

Disclaimer: the same as last time, don't own any of the characters, and some of the ideas came from, blue-strawberry52 I think. Hehehe! (She gave permission too!)

Clip from last chapter!

.......................................................................................................................................................

Ginny deposited her things, and as she answered Hermione with an, "You think so?" Harry saw what Hermione and Ginny had put down.

Perfectly Sewed, and Perfectly Pink, Pointe Shoes. 

..........................................................................................................................................................

THE SECRET REVEALED

Chapter 4

Dance and Sing

Harry glanced at Ron making sure he was seeing correctly. He looked back   
to the floor.  
  
When they had first started trying to find out what the girls were doing   
they never thought they would find this! Ballet! He hadn't ever seen a   
ballet but he knew it was supposed to be hard! Harry's thoughts broke   
off as he noticed the girls stand up: he stood still to see. Ron   
obviously had the same thoughts for he waved his hand in-front of   
Harry's face and pointed to the front, middle of the room where they   
could see better.  
  
Slowly, Harry and Ron walked to the front of the room and turned their   
backs to the mirror where they would watch the whole thing. At the   
moment Ginny was standing by the stereo and Hermione was shutting the   
blinds on the windows.  
  
"Hey Hermione..." said Ginny flipping through some CD's, "You're   
teaching class today. What CD should we use?"  
  
Hermione closed the last window, "Hold on a second." She ran across the   
room to Ginny. She dug threw the CD's and pulled one out.  
  
"Let's try something different for bar today." Hermione suggested as she   
popped the CD into the stereo.  
  
As they ran to the barr across from the giant mirror, Hermione yelled in   
a loud voice, "Combination - Tondue with Plies!"  
  
And the music started (Every Time by Jessica Andrews)  
  
"Prep, 5, 6, 7, 8"  
  
'I laid the blanket there on the shoreline  
  
and saw the water shine with the moon  
  
what kind of fool would fail to notice  
  
the best thing shining was you.'  
  
Hermione worked slow and gracefully reminding Harry of the snow flakes   
he had seen through his bedroom window. Ginny was moving her arms along   
beautifully with it also, seeming to be one with the music.  
  
'Oh I laughed kinda nervous  
  
I felt you move closer  
  
and felt the world unwind  
  
once was a stranger not quite lover  
  
but steadily crossing the line.'  
  
Again Hemione called out, "Combination - Frappe and Pencil Turns! 6,7,8!"  
  
'Carry me far away  
  
don't hold back, I won't break  
  
leave the ghosts behind  
  
all I know wrong or right  
  
just the thought of this night  
  
will get me every time  
  
every time.'  
  
"Rond de jambe!" Hermione said loudly for Ginny. Then started together.  
  
'Well the voice in my head said what  
  
are you doing  
  
I thought not listening to you  
  
you see I'm taking a chance  
  
I'm thinking 'bout flying  
  
over the blue.'  
  
'Carry me far away  
  
don't hold back, I won't break  
  
leave the ghosts behind  
  
all I know wrong or right  
  
just the thought of this night  
  
will get me every time  
  
every time.'  
  
"Long Combination- Pirouettes!"  
  
'So, now here I am reading my fortune  
  
in the winding lines of your hand  
  
oh and I see a lost unwanted orphan  
  
head right for the promise land  
  
carry me far away  
  
I won't, I won't break.'  
  
'Carry me far away  
  
don't hold back, I won't break  
  
leave the ghosts behind  
  
all I know wrong or right  
  
just the thought of this night  
  
will get me every time  
  
every time.'  
  
As they finished their last pirouette, perfectly in-sync, the song   
ended. Both of the girls were smiling, though you could say Ginny was   
grinning madly.  
  
Ginny jumped up and down screaming, "I did it perfectly!!"  
  
Harry smiled at the site of Ginny being so happy...she was beautiful.  
  
Hermione grinned, "I know! I saw you in the mirror!"  
  
Ginny stood for a minute enjoying her triumph while Hermione kept on   
talking, "Now. Today we can't stay for the full two hours cause I   
absolutely HAVE to start studying for next weeks History of Mag-"  
  
"Hermione" Ginny cut off warningly.  
  
"Ok. Sorry. I forgot... 'No school in the classroom.' Should we do more   
warming up dance routines before our dance?" Hermione and Ginny went on   
discussing it....  
  
Meanwhile the boys were silently debating whether to go ahead and show   
themselves. The sound of music reaching their ears decided for them.  
  
They would wait a little longer.  
  
It seemed as though the girls decided to do their "dance" as it was   
reffered to. Hermione was walking to her spot whole Ginny was going   
through songs on the CD trying to find the right one.  
  
Ginny pressed another button and the music started playing again, "OK! I   
found it! Hold on and get ready!" Ginny pressed the button and ran to   
her spot.  
  
*Breathe (by Michelle Branch)*  
  
'I've been driving for an hour  
  
just talking to the rain  
  
you say I've been driving you crazy  
  
and its keeping you away.'  
  
'So just give me one good reason  
  
tell me why I should stay  
  
'cause I don't wanna waste another moment  
  
in saying things we never meant to say.'  
  
'And I take it just a little bit  
  
I hold my breath and count to ten  
  
I've been waiting for a chance to let you in.'  
  
'If I just breathe  
  
let it fill the space between  
  
I'll know everything is alright  
  
breathe  
  
every little piece of me  
  
you'll see  
  
everything is alright  
  
if I just breathe.'  
  
'Well its all so overrated  
  
in not saying how you feel  
  
so you end up watching chances fade  
  
and wondering what's real  
  
and I give you just a little time  
  
I wonder if you realize  
  
I've been waiting 'till I see it in your eyes.'  
  
'If I just breathe  
  
let it fill the space between  
  
I'll know everything is alright  
  
breathe  
  
every little piece of me  
  
you'll see  
  
everything is alright  
  
if I just breathe.'  
  
'So I whisper in the dark  
  
hoping you'll hear me  
  
do you hear me?'  
  
'If I just breathe  
  
let it fill the space between  
  
I'll know everything is alright  
  
breathe  
  
every little piece of me  
  
you'll see  
  
everything is alright  
  
if I just breathe.'  
  
'Everything is alright if I just breathe  
  
I've been driving for an hour  
  
just talking to the rain.'  
  
The whole piece was beautiful from start to finish. Harry and Ron looked   
at each other and Ron nodded...  
  
They started clapping and Harry shrugged off the cloak. Hermione gasped   
and Ginny gave a surprised shriek.  
  
"What are you do-" Hermione started to ask but Ron interrupted her.  
  
"That was REALLY good!"  
  
Ginny spoke. "How did you find us?" She breathed looking a first Ron   
then Harry.  
  
Harry looked uncertain for a moment before saying, "It was sorta easy   
once we figured that something was up...we followed you tonight."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Harry repeated what Ron said earlier, "You're very good! You too   
Hermione! Both of you should enter the contest! You can even use that   
dance if you want too!!!" He looked to Ron to back him up.  
  
Ron said encouragingly, "You could win! I'm serious!"  
  
Ginny and Hermione shared a glance. And Hermione spoke, "What about   
Malfoy and the rest of Hogwarts? They will laugh at us..."  
  
Ron shot her his determined look. "No they wont," he said.  
  
"Oh yes they will."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Then YOU do something in the contest. We will only do something in the   
show if you and Harry do." Hermione spoke with her 'look' on. The same   
one they received in first year when she told them that it was worse to   
be expelled. The one that neither of the boys could argue with and succeed.  
  
This time Harry and Ron shared a glance before Harry said, "Ok. We'll do   
it. We'll sing if you dance."  
  
Ginny raised her eyebrows, "Sing? Ok. I didn't know you could sing..."  
  
Harry and Ron's faces turned a light pink color.  
  
"And we didn't know you could dance," Harry replied. "Can we watch some   
more?"  
  
Hermione looked at the clock, "Well I guess so."  
  
So Ron and Harry sat down without the cloak while they watched Hermione   
and Ginny dance.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*That Night in the Boys   
Room^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"HARRY WHAT ARE WE GUNNA DO?" Ron practically screamed.  
  
"Sing," Harry answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"But we can't play the guitar!" Ron was frantic.  
  
Harry talked fast to calm Ron down so the whole world wouldn't hear,   
"It's gunna be fine! I know this spell that we can use to help use   
remember and learn VERY fast what we need to play...ok? And I think we   
should ask the other guys to be in the band."  
  
Ron agreed and he went to the Common Room to quietly bring them upstairs.  
  
After a long discussion with the other guys it was decided who should do   
what.  
  
HARRY - Vocals, Guitar  
  
RON - Guitar, Back up Vocal  
  
SEAMUS - Bass  
  
NEVILLE - Drums  
  
DEAN - Percussion  
  
Then they started learning their instruments.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^  
  
The next morning the group of boys went down to the common room and   
walked with the girls to the Great Hall. Once there, all of them signed   
there names under the appropriate category and sat down at the table.  
  
"So what have you guys figured out? Whose going to do what?" Ginny asked   
curiously.  
  
A cheshire grin grew on Dean's face and he said, "Nope! You're going to   
have to wait and see!"  
  
"Darn-it."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^Next Day^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron were walking down the hallway from Charms to   
Potions when they had a little run-in with Malfoy.  
  
"Watch it Mudblood." Malfoy snarled as he bumped into Hermione. Ron made   
a move to get to Malfoy and punch his 'brains' out, if he has any, only   
to find himself held back by Hermione herself and Harry.  
  
Malfoy saw this and said, "Hold him back, Granger. We wouldn't want him   
to loose his fingers before he preforms now would we?" He was smirking.  
  
"Leave him the heck alone." Hermione was now holding Ron AND Harry back.   
Both were struggling to get free.  
  
Malfoy's smirk got bigger, "You better let go Granger, before you pull a   
muscle and can't dance. Oh wait, you /already /*CAN'T dance*." He   
smirked once more and walked away.  
  
Ron raised his hands in ready punching stance saying, "One day I'm going   
to do something and no one will stop me." He looked back at Harry who   
was watching Malfoy leave down the hall, his face grim. Ron turned to   
see his other friend's reaction toward Malfoy.  
  
Hermione's head was down and one tear was rolling down her face.  
  
*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
They told Ginny that night. Both Hermione and Ginny were REALLY nervous   
and regretting that they had signed up for the contest now. Ron and   
Harry focused on trying to calm the girls down as both of them thought   
it best for the girls to show the school their talent.  
  
They would have to say that their band with the other boys was going   
well. The song had been chosen and they sounded great according to the   
talking painting in their practice classroom. There was one problem: no   
band name yet. After asking the boys and explaining the original purpose   
of entering the contest, everyone agreed to let the girls sit in on the   
'Naming Meeting'.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^The Naming   
Meeting*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"How about BAZOOKA?" Dean suggested.  
  
"Oh no that sounds like we're clowns..." (It's also a type of bubblegum,   
I wouldn't want a chewy band, even if it did come with a single panel   
comic.)  
  
"Ummm... Fireburn?" Dean said  
  
"DEAN," Hermione screeched, "I can ALREADY think of the come-back, such   
as 'What did your bum catch fire? Where's the sunburn?'!!"  
  
Neville looked up, "How about 'White Fire'?"  
  
Dean look horrified, "That sounds like a 80's muggle metal band! Please no!"  
  
Ginny looked to Harry who was quietly looking at the floor mouthing   
something to himself. "What are you thinking Harry?" Ginny asked.  
  
Everyone turned to him and Harry said, "How about 'N'SHRD'? You know it   
sounds like 'insured' but has the first letter of each of our   
names...N-S-H-R-D."  
  
Slowly smiles spread around the room. It was agreed upon and everyone   
went to sleep, or that's what the boys thought. Hermione and Ginny went   
to talk about their dance.  
  
^&*^ In The Ballet Classroom ^&*^  
  
Hermione eyed Ginny, "You think we should make a new dance? We only have   
a few weeks..."  
  
"I guess your right but I would like to change some things up and add in   
some more difficult moves too. Would that be alright?" Ginny look very   
tired and was about to fall on her face. She hoped that Hermione would   
agree.  
  
"OK! I would like that too! How about we start tomorrow. Not so many   
warm ups but strait to the dance.."  
  
"Yeah. But let's go now." Ginny got to her feet rubbing her eyes and   
waited for Hermione.  
  
They got back to their dorms, changed clothes, and fell into bed   
immediately falling asleep.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^**^*^*^*^*^**^*^^*^**^*^*^*^*^**^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^**


End file.
